Following the first agricultural revolution, the second industrial revolution, and the third information revolution, which have brought significant changes in a human society, the fourth mind revolution is occurring. The information revolution has brought knowledge economy, and the mind revolution will develop experience economy which arouses sensitivity, intuition, and creativity of a human.
Along this trend, researches are carried out an artificial intelligence trying to realize a brain function and social computing connecting to a society. Minsky called a father of an artificial intelligence advocates a model that an interaction of a group of thinking elements (resources) creates a mind (NPTL 1). Milner who is a computer scientist advocates interactive computation by a continuous process by an active agent (NPTL 2).
To arouse intuition and creativity in a large-scale and complicated ever-changing human society, an information processing system in which concepts of an artificial intelligence and an interactive computation are pushed forward and which autonomously continuously provides new information to a user is needed, not an information processing system which answers information in a predetermined procedure to an issue set by a user in a conventional manner.
In an information processing system such as a general database system and a search system, there are techniques described in JP 2005-100392 A (PTL 1) and JP 2013-535729 A (PTL 2) to efficiently provide information to a user.
PTL 1 describes that “a processing efficiency can be improved by adding, to queries, new predicates regarding data attributes which are not included in original queries”. PTL 2 describes that “a query proposal is proposed data which can be used to improve searching or to improve a search policy, and the query proposal is often used as additional queries”.